1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel disc driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a recording and reproducing apparatus using a recording medium disc such as a compact disc player (hereinafter, referred to as a "CD player"), it is necessary to accurately keep an interval between the recording medium disc and the pickup for recording and/or reading a signal to/from the recording medium disc.
Although it is obviously possible to follow such a change in interval by the focusing servo and the tracking servo of the pickup to a certain degree, if a sudden change occurs, the servo cannot follow and an erroneous reading of the signal or the like occurs. For instance, in the CD player, what is called a sound jumping phenomenon occurs.
Therefore, in the recording and reproducing apparatus of a recording medium disc, it is important that the position for the fixed side of the turntable which supports the recording medium disc does not fluctuate by an external vibration or the like.